We Met in University
by LoveBug53
Summary: What if Mike and Sulley had never been expelled? What if, instead, they had been offered a chance to stay? For a price, anyway... Would they still take it? And how would it affect them? What about the rest of Oozma Kappa? A Monsters University Au filled with fun, family, hatred, and love. Contains multiple parings like a Mike/Celia/Sulley triangle and many more!


"You got _expelled_?!"

Mike felt his shoulders fall at Don's exclamation. Behind him, Sulley quietly shut the door to their fraternity house, a tiny click resonating from its lock. The two young monsters had just come back from their meeting with the dean of the university merely hours after the whole door fiasco in the door-building rooms, and they certainly did not look happy...

It was a short moment before one of them spoke. "Yeah."

An expression of defeat showed on both of their faces as Mike sullenly looked at Don, a resigned look in his eye as he gazed up at him. "We really messed up." The boy felt as if he was the worst monster in all of Monstropolis, and probably, the entire world. He knew that he had messed up royally. And it had been all his fault.

"So..." Squishy started, taking a step forward. His eyes were sad, his mind somehow already coming up with the answer to his next words. "Does... Does that mean you're leaving?" He asked, his hands moving along with his words. He severely hoped that it wasn't true.

"Yeah, buddy..." Sulley furrowed his brows, gazing down at him in remorse. "We have to go." He watched them all, his brow furrowing further as all of his fellow Oozma Kappa member's shoulders suddenly dropped at his words. Oh, how he knew that he would miss them.

Never before, even back when he had been such a jerk to everyone, had he ever thought that he would have ever grown to be so close to them all, the frat brothers of whom he now referred to as his friends. The same sentiments had been shared by Mike as well. But now, now that the two of them had finally formed their bonds with their brothers, the duo was going to have to leave their new-found family behind, and that was what was most saddening about their situation. Not only that, but Mike had always dreamed of going to MU ever since he was a young boy in Scare School. His inspiration for learning all things scary had always been to one day walk among the hallowed halls of Monsters University, and while Sulley had just coasted through it, barely managing to keep up his grades, the two of them had actually managed to create a comadre between themselves.

And perhaps... perhaps they, themselves, had grown the closest of all their friends.

"That can't be..." Squishy whispered.

The lot of them turned their eyes over to Mike, all of them hoping that, somehow, he would tell them differently. Silently, Mike only shook his head, staring straight into the eyes of each of them. It all left them very disappointed.

Everyone in Oozma Kappa dropped their eyes at this. The fact that they were having to leave the fraternity disappointed everyone, even Art, the overall weirdest of the bunch, who let out a sigh in response, his form drooping slightly from the sudden melancholic feeling that was weighing over his shoulders. "Wow... That's harsh, man."

At this, Mike felt a shred of guilt creep into his heart. He swallowed, letting his gaze trail down to the floor in front of him, and he let his hands fall down to fidel by his sides. "Yeah. Sorry guys..." He lamented, a self-depreciative tone in his voice. "If it hadn't of been for the two of us, you all would have been in the scare program by now."

"Well.." The rest of them stood in silence, a hardly contained smile on each of their faces.

The two former university students suddenly felt confused by this, and Sulley looked between them all, his mind coming up with nothing but a huge blank."Uh, what?"

"About that..." Terry raised a hand to get their attention. To his right, Terri sat below him on his shoulders, his mouth formed into a huge, gigantic grin as he tried his hardest to simply control and maintain his excitement. Both Mike and Sulley confusedly took in the sight of their knees, the look of them all bouncing along from Terri's exuberance. They wondered what news they could have had.

Contrasting with this, Terry rolled his eyes for a moment at Terri's actions, before placing his hands in front of him and pressing together the palms of his fingers, as he thought on what to say. A surprised, small tilt slipped onto his lips as he tried to explain their achievement. Even he himself still couldn't believe it.

"Well..." He paused, the boys all smiling from around him. "Mrs. Hardscrable actually allowed us into the scare program. Miraculously."

... Well, that was some good news.

Mike felt his lips tilt up in a shocked smile. "What?"

Terry straightened his back, as he let a proud gleam enter his eyes. "Yeah, apparently she was greatly impressed by our Scare Game performance."

"And she invited us to join next semester!"Terri practically shouted from his excitement

"Well, that's great guys!" Sulley let out a surprised laugh, moving a clawed hand up to scratch at his beard. "Congratulations!" And for once he truly meant it.

Though the two of them had just been kicked out of the university of their dreams, both Mike and Sulley couldn't have been prouder of their friends than at that moment. All of Oozma Kappa had finally managed to make it into the scare program, all by themselves, and all because of their own unique qualities and by being true to their own monsters.

Feeling a large amount of pride swell in his chest, Mike took a step toward them. His smile split widely across the bottom half of his round face as he gazed up at them. "I can't believe it."

"But that's not the only peice of good news!" Before Mike could take in a breath to further congratulate his friends' success, Don let out a loud laugh, jumping right back into the conversation. "Here..." Leaning in, Don raised a tentical up to his mouth as if he were telling a big secret. "Sherry and I are getting married! Hehe, we're engaged! Haha!"

"Oh." The two monsters faces turned blank from shock.

Just as quickly as the surprise had come, the shock wore off and they slowly gave him an encouraging smile, with Sulley sending him an withered look as he asked, "Uh...Who's Sherry?"

At this, Squishy openly blanched, his eyelids drooping downward in disgust. He glanced down, letting out a gaging noise, before looking up at them with a dead expression on his face. "My mom."

"Meeee!~ Oh, hehe!" The woman in question squealed.

Squishy's mother quickly hummed her way over to them, immediately hopping over to Dan's side and snuggling up close. She happily reached over his chest to hold onto him, before looking over from her comfy pillow to gaze down at her son for a long moment. From in Don's arms, she moved a hand to lovingly pinch at Squishy's cheek. "Aww, aren't _you _my two favorite men!" She exclaimed.

When she eventually let go, Squishy let out a groan, tenderly cradling his freshly pinched cheek. "Ugh, see?" He looked over at Mike and Sulley, his tone indignant as he cried, "Don't you see what I have to put up with?!"

Sherry simply ignored her son, cheerfully flipping her head back, and choosing to send the two of them a motherly grin. "So, how are the two of you boys?" She crooned, looking directly between the two of them. They shuffled awkwardly at the question.

Mike was the first to answer her. "Um... not good, Ms. Squibbles. Not good."

"Oh?" She suddenly perked in confusion. Don quickly remembered why the two of them was looking to them as if they were sad and gently placed her back on the ground, carefully making sure that she made it there safely. Curiously, she let go of Don, and confusedly glanced between the two of them, a question in her eyes.

Sulley nervously cleared his throat. "Well..." He began, placing a hand behind his head. "We, uh, we sort of got kicked out."

Ms. Squibbles' eyes widened in surprise. "Eh, kicked out? Kicked out from where?"

"Um..." Mike's brow rose in puzzlement. Around him, the rest of the room suddenly grew quiet. "Of here. We got kicked out of here." He pointed a sharp finger down to the floor for extra emphasis.

"Oh..." She rapidly caught on "Of _here_."

"Hehe!" Both men were shocked when she suddenly started to laugh. "Oh, my sweet dears! You're not being kicked out of here. There's _still_ plenty of room for you two! Where did you get that idea from? Just because Don and I are engaged, doesn't mean that-"

"Uh" Sulley felt a thin layer of sweat form on his brow. "Uh, it's not quite that, mam."

"Oh?" She stopped mid sentence. "It's not?"

"No." Mike felt a stinging pain in his gut, almost as if he were putting salt on an already fresh wound. "We... We got kicked out from the university today."

"What!" She gasped, looking over to Don. She stuck out her lips in worry. "Donny, can they even do that?"

Squishy let out an tired sigh. "Of course they can, mom." He crossed his arms in front of himself, annoyed that his friends were having to leave them. "Even_ I_ could have gotten kicked out if they wanted me to. Wouldn't matter, though; not when I still live on campus."

Then, the lad went on to pouting next to her, trying to hide his annoyance. His mother reached out to him, gently placing her hand over his head.

"Oh, don't be like that, my little Scotty-Squish."

He felt his cheeks grow warm at the childish nickname she so lovingly referred to him as.

Turning her eyes back onto Mike and Sulley, she sent another loving smile in their direction, tilting her head slightly over to the side. "Well, you boys don't have to get going so soon. You're still welcome here for as long as you'd like."

Mike smiled sadly up at her. "You are a very gracious host for saying that, Ms. Squibbles, thank you, but I think my folks would want me to come on home right about now since I'm... since I'm not allowed to be here anymore. Payments, and all that."

Sadly, Sulley nodded his head in agreement. Shrugging his shoulders, he said, "Sure, my dad's gonna kill me... but I know that he'd want me home, too." His gaze trailed off from them, his mind suddenly turning elsewhere to a moment so long ago that it was almost was a shock for him to remember it. He quickly shook his head to forget it.

"Thanks, but..." Blinking deeply, he sent a slightly forced, sharply toothed grin in her direction. "I'll be all right."

Ms. Squibbles determinedly shook her head at this, her brow knitted in worry. "Oh, you two don't have to pay. You don't cost too much. Room and board, everything free of charge."

Mike shook his head again, his guilt weighing over him. He didn't want to be the one who put her out, knowing fully well that he deserved his punishment of having to leave the university. "That is way too generous Ms. Squibbles, but thank you so much for the offer, really."

Sulley nodded gratefully in agreement. "Yeah, I think that it's going to have to be a no, but still, thank you. We wouldn't want to be the ones who put you guys out."

For a long moment, the kind woman silently nibbled at her lip, kneading at it, before gazing up at them again, her eyes filled to the brim with both sympathy and love. "Are the two of you sure? Ya know, there will always be a room for you here."

Chancing a glance next to her, and then down to her brooding son, she smiled a sad smile, looking behind her to gaze over at the other boys that she took care of. Eyes watering slightly, she looked them all in the eyes, her heart lovingly going out to them. It wasn't a secret that the boys of Oozma Kappa had a hard time making friends. "We _love _having you here."

All of the boys behind her nodded along with her words. They smiled toward Sulley and Mike, their eyes full of both sadness and respect, and even a bit of gratefulness towards them, as they all determinedly bobbed their heads with each other.

The two monsters felt as if they could cry.

Staring over at them, Mike felt his own eye watering, and he reached up to wipe at it, embarrassingly lowering his gaze. "Wow... you don't know how grateful I am for you guys. Really."

"Aww, sweetie." Mrs. Squibbles ran over to him, enveloping him in a hug. "It's all right sweetie, it'll be all right."

Holding him close for a long moment, she looked up at Sulley and reached out a hand to him. "Oh, come on Sulley. Join in on the hug."

For a short second, Sulley glanced away from her, slightly embarrassed by the thought of being hugged. But then, in the end, he knew that he needed it, and he slowly let his gaze travel back onto her hand before he took a step forward, gradually bringing his arms around them.

"Aww, aren't you such sweet boys..." She cooed, gently letting go of them. "Now then. Who's up for Yahtzee?!"

Miss Squibbles clapped her hands, looking up at them eagerly. They smiled gratefully down to her. "You boys don't have to leave yet. The next bus doesn't even arrive until six! So please, stay." In her sudden excitement she threw up her hands, placing them both on her cheeks. "If you do, I'll even make my world famous naaaaachos!~"

The boys around her all grinned at this.

From behind her, the two Perry brothers jumped happily in excitement, throwing their hands up in the air.

"Aw, yeah. Paaaaaaarteh!~" Terri cried.

And so, once again, and for the last and final time, all of Oozma Kappa was together, and as always, they were partying like monsters!


End file.
